Pleading for life
by SpotsOnYourNose
Summary: Lilly had a feeling that Peter wasnt the right man for Secret Keeper...


On a cold Halloween night, Lilly Potter sat in a rocking chair, trying to get Harry to sleep and waiting for James to get home. She glanced from the clock in the kitchen to the door. James was late, very late.She was starting to worry.The phone rang and Lilly stood up,still holding Harry, she walked over and picked it up. "Hello?" She asked, hoping to hear James' voice. "Hey Lil." She heard Sirius' voice instead. "Have you seen James?" Lilly asked. Sirius chuckled. "I figured I should've called, we are all at Remus' house."He answered.Lilly growled. "Well, thanks for calling, now I can calm down." She said laughing. "You want me to come pick you up, so you can join the...er...festivities?"Sirius asked. "No, Im trying to get Harry to sleep." Lilly answered, setting Harry down on the couch. Sirius laughed again. "Ok, I'll make sure James goes home soon." Sirius said."Well, Im gonna go." He continued. "Bye." They both said and hung up.Lilly turned to Harry who was sitting there playing with a ball. "Your dad..."She sighed." At least I know where he is." She said to herself and walked into the kitchen.She put the dishes from dinner into the sink and ran water over them, then heard a clunk as Harry threw the ball at the wall.She laughed."Got tired of the ball?"She asked.He looked at her.She smiled and turned back to the sink.Someone walked up the sidewalk to the house and Lilly pushed the curtains aside to see."Finally.." She said as James walked up to the door and came in. "Sorry, Remus was having a party, I had to go check it out." James said kissing her on the cheek. Lilly smiled. "Its ok, Sirius called and told me."She said as James walked over and sat next to Harry.After Lilly finished cleaning up the kitchen she went and sat down on the other side of Harry, who yawned. "Ah ha! So you are tired."Lilly said laughing.Harry smiled.She picked him up and pulled a blanket off the side of the couch and tried once again to get Harry to sleep. After Harry fell asleep Lilly just sat there holding him and talking to James. "I'm a bit worried." Lilly said after a few minutes of silence."Peter seems to be acting different. I would've felt better if Sirius had been the Secret Keeper. Peter doesn't seem like he can handle something like this." She said. James nodded."I know, but Sirius insisted that we switch to Peter, I would've preferred Sirius myself as well." He answered. "Peter has always seemed different from You, Sirius and Remus. It almost seems like he's covering something up."Lilly said, looking at Harry. "Its ok. He understands what would happen if he told. He said he would die before telling." James tried to convince her, but knew it wasn't going to happen. Once Lilly didn't agree on something, it was hard to switch her thinking. "Sirius wouldn't tell for anything, I just don't trust Peter."Lilly said. Something walked by the kitchen window and Lilly looked up.James looked too. "Its probably just Sirius or Remus."James said reassuringly. Lilly still reached for her wand which was laying on the table.A blinding light shot through the keyhole.It filled the room and Harry woke up.Lilly and James jumped up,Lilly holding Harry like he was going to get taken away.The door was blasted open and James stood in front of Lilly. A tall man wearing a black cloak stepped in. "I told you! We cant trust Peter! We should've stuck with Sirius! I knew it!"Lilly yelled. The figure chuckled." Yes, little Peter was the one who lead me right to you."He said. James pointed his wand straight at the figures face. "Get out."James said. The figure, Lord Lord Voldemort laughed a chilling laugh. "I'll leave, once I've dealt with you." He said, pulling out his own wand and pointing it at James. "Take Harry, get out of here, go to Sirius or Remus' house." He said to Lilly. Lilly stood there clutching Harry."Go!"James yelled. Lilly turned and ran up the stairs. James watched her until she disappeared up the stairs, a big mistake. "AVADA KADAVRA!" Voldemort yelled. James tried to dive out of the way, but the green light surrounded him and he heard a whooshing sound, then fell to the floor, his wand rolled out of his hand.Voldemort smiled a twisted, ugly smile and kicked James boot. Then, he turned to the stairs and walked up them. "You cant hide from me Lilly."He hissed.He thrrough open a door and saw a closet full of towels. He heard something from down the hall and walked down to the room at the end of it.He blasted the door open, now very angry.She was hunched over a crib.He stepped into the room and Lilly whirled around. He pointed his wand at her. "No." She said.Backing into the crib. "Out of the way Lilly. Now." Voldemort ordered. "No, kill me, not Harry. Leave Harry alone."She said, trying to be braver than she really felt. "Lilly. Move now."He said louder. Lilly had a set look of determination on her face. "No. Kill me, don't hurt Harry. He's only a baby, let him live." She said again. Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "GET OUT OF MY WAY NOW!"He yelled. Lilly flinched. "No."She said. "I will kill you." He said tightening the grip on his wand. "You can kill me but don't k..." "ALRIGHT, THIS IS ENOUGH! AVADA KADAVRA!" Voldemort shouted. Lilly screamed as green light surrounded her and she heard a whooshing sound, then fell to the ground, knocking over the crib. Harry sat on the floor next to her as Voldemort turned and pointed his wand right between Harry's eyes. "I've had great pleasure killing your parents, and now, I will finish off the last of the Potters."He said and shot the curse at the baby.As Voldemort turned to leave, the spell seemed to bounce off Harry and hit Voldemort in the back. He felt his body being pulled away from him and flew out the window, as merely a spirit, leaving the two dead parents and the boy who would be famous before he could talk.Harry screamed in pain, a lightning bolt-shaped cut deep into his forehead. 


End file.
